


House Warming

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frottage, Inanimate Object Porn, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen's been away for a hundred years. It's time they got reacquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Warming

**Author's Note:**

> I was told that I ship Helen/Anything that will stand still long enough. I took that as a challenge.

Helen flattened her left hand against the wall and slid it across the rough texture. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as a slow smile spread across them. She released the breath she had been holding and touched her tongue to her upper lip as she took a careful step forward. Her bare foot rested lightly on the carpet, toes curling in the weave. It wasn't deep enough for her foot to sink into it, but she rubbed the ball of her foot over it before she lowered her heel. She swallowed and sighed as she walked on, eyes open just barely to insure against bumping into something; it had been a century since she walked these corridors. 

_The wings of the beast made a rustling susurrus as it swept overhead. Helen bent her right knee, her left leg shooting straight out to the side as she ducked the ichorous mandibles that bit at her head. She ducked forward into a roll, spun, and lined up a shot. James shouted her name and she bared her teeth as she pulled the trigger. Energy spread across the beast's thorax, and the wings stuttered as it caromed off the wall and hit the floor._

Helen pressed her cheek against the wall, eyes closed as she felt the warmth of it. The battles she had fought in these corridors, the lovers she had comforted and who had comforted her... they imbued the building with something that made it more than the sum of its parts. It was as familiar to her as any other place she had called home. More so even than the London Sanctuary. That was the home she grew up in, where she learned to walk this road. The Old City Sanctuary was the home she made for herself.

She continued toward the intersection of corridors, left hand still skimming the wall as she mentally flipped a coin to decide which direction she would go. She turned left and glanced up at the gold and black lighting element hanging from the ceiling.

_The bulb flickered. She curled her hand around her compatriot's neck, her other hand already on his friend's waist. The windows were awash with falling rain, and with each flicker of the overhead lights, their shadows grew deeper. This was their world, their moment, and there wasn't room in it for shame. Helen pressed him to the wall and covered his body with hers. Moments later, she felt his friend pressing against her from behind, hard and eager as he brushed the bulge in his pants against the curve of her ass._

_"Hurry, gentlemen," she whispered. She turned and accepted a glancing kiss from the man trying to frottage her through their clothing. "The storm won't last forever, but your memories of this night just may."_

A velvet divan interrupted her forward progress, and Helen stared at it for a moment before making up her mind. She hitched up her skirt with the fingers of her free hand, exposing her thighs as she bent one knee and straddled the arm of the couch. She curled her fingers on the wall, her cheek against its comfortably warm surface, and rested her weight against the furniture's curve. She rocked her hips, the upholstery rubbing against the crotch of her panties and stoking the fire her memories had sparked.

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she moved her lower body against the couch, her right knee sinking into the cushion of the couch. She whimpered and pulled herself away, crossing the hall at an angle and pressing her right hand against the opposite wall to continue her trek. She spread her fingers and moved her palm up and down in a wide fan, covering as much of the wall as she could, her hip brushing against the wainscoting. It pulled at her skirt, as if eager to pull the material off, and she shivered at the thought. 

Helen's hand reached one of the polished wood support beams and she opened her eyes, lifting her chin to look at the full length of the column. She turned to face it, spreading her legs slightly. The sharp edge of it pressed between her breasts, and she lifted her hips to press her whole body against it. Her fingers splayed over the wood and she felt as if she was clinging to a particularly sturdy lover.

_He made her feel tiny, so small and fragile in powerful hands that could have closed around her head as easily as someone else gripped a doorknob. But he was gentle with her. He had been forced to crawl through the Sanctuary on his hands and knees, after coming in through the only door in the building large enough to pass his bulk through. And now they were in the main lab, surrounded by darkened habitat facades, and their flirtations had taken a more sincere turn._

_She kissed his chest through the thin material of his shirt and felt skin as solid as concrete but as warm as anyone else. She slid her hand down his abdomen and put her hand on his cock. The end was tapered, but still... She swallowed hard and squeezed him as she spread her legs and lay back. "We'll just go very, very slowly..."_

Helen lifted her chin from the cool wood and gasped quietly. She was flush, and she put her free hand against the front of her skirt as she kept trekking down the hall. Her hand was shaking now, and she rubbed herself with the fingers of her other hand. So many lovers had squeezed her hand as they walked these corridors; James, Amelia, Clifford, Devon, Alexander, Joseph, Lark, Charlotte... So many battles had damaged the drywall and cracked the wood. She had spilled tears and blood in this building, both her own and that of others.

Passing a window, she was momentarily ensnared in the gentle embrace of the thick curtains. She paused and pressed the material against her face and breathed deep. The smells of half a century were trapped in the fibers. Cordite, gunpowder, perfumes, plain smoke. She continued moving forward through the veil until she reached the window seat. She let the muslin drape over her head like a shroud as she drew one of the pillows forward and parted her thighs. She pressed it against herself and extended her other hand to press her fingertips against the glass as she thrust against the corner of the pillow.

Outside, the day was clear and sunny. She could see the main wing of the Sanctuary stretching out to her right, and it looked like something from another age. It was part of her. She squirmed and pushed her knees up onto the seat and let the cushion disappear under her skirt. She rubbed herself against the seam of it and murmured, "Oh, _God_ , yes." She hissed through her teeth as she rolled her eyes back. She could hear echoes up and down the corridor.

_"Magnus?"_

_"Doc?"_

_"Helen."_

They were sighed, gasped, moaned. They were shouted in anger or in desperation. One man called her 'Irene' in response to her teasingly using his nom de guerre. One called her Madam, and one particularly memorable lad called her Mistress. Helen shuddered as she remembered them all, their hands roaming her body. Helen's fingers slid over the glass and she cried out as she came, adding her voice to the cacophony in the hall.

She leaned forward and rested her head against the window, her ragged exhalations fogging the glass. She lifted off the pillow and tossed it aside, licking her lips before she opened her eyes. The fog faded, revealing her Sanctuary lay out in front of her. The curtain against her back felt like an embrace, and the quiet of the corridor was like the comfortable silence shared with an old friend. Though she knew the building's days were numbered, it would remain with her always. And despite what she had planned, she couldn't deny she finally felt at peace.

She smiled and brushed the back of her hand over her cheek. It was good to be home.


End file.
